


[Podfic] Celestial Navigation by sabrecmc

by Maedlin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 23:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedlin/pseuds/Maedlin
Summary: Celestial Navigation: 18 year old Omega!Tony finds himself Bonded to Captain Steve Rogers. He isn't happy about it until he is.Or: Podfic of "Celestial Navigation" by sabrecmc.





	1. Chapter One (51:30)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Celestial Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720710) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 

**Index:**

  * Chapter One: 
    * [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/maedlin/celestialnavch1) | [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-7pJ_qMSPTuT2l08tACZZ3TESRt3PIQJ/view?usp=sharing)
  * Chapter Two 
    * [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/maedlin/celestialnavch2) | [ Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wjn6O8iXck-feTcoVkJGOwTJbSPrJ8xY/view?usp=sharing)
  * Chapter Three: 
    * [Hosted on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1o1W2uRgBXboZh0nf7XuwM-EaeSeuG5s1/view?usp=sharing)
  * Chapter Four: 
    * [Hosted on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1u-GtMMr2g0OFt8GdGOo8Q2FB3tabKBZS/view?usp=sharing)

+++

**Listen:** [Chapter One (Hosted on Soundcloud)](https://soundcloud.com/maedlin/celestialnavch1)

**Read: **[Chapter One (Original Work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964175/chapters/13939635#workskin)

Celestial Navigation is one of those fics that I often find myself going back to reread some of my favorite scenes. This is both my own thank you to sabrecmc@ for her work and an attempt to find a use for that fancy microphone I haven't touched since uni. Audiobooks are my lifeblood; I hope you enjoy my amateur narration of chapter one of this fic. <3

What can I say? My beta for my own writing inspired me...

If there's any interest in hearing more of this, future chapters will be hosted on an alternative platform without the 3 hour free upload limit. (Let's be honest, probably Google Drive.)


	2. Chapter 2 (53:14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 available!

**Listen:** [Chapter Two (Hosted on Soundcloud)](https://soundcloud.com/maedlin/celestialnavch2)

**Read: **[Chapter Two (Original Work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964175/chapters/14026849)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if there are any audible duck noises at the tail end of the chapter. I did my best but well. I moved and now I live by a pond with a lot of ducks. Next up is Chapter 3, which honestly is one of my personal favorites, so--hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3 (1:17:07)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Available!

**Listen:** [Chapter Three (Hosted on Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1o1W2uRgBXboZh0nf7XuwM-EaeSeuG5s1/view?usp=sharing)

**Read: **[Chapter Three (Original Work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964175/chapters/15056431#workskin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was barely too long to fit on my SoundCloud account, so this (and probably future chapters) will be posted on Drive! Considering splitting up future chapters, as they get a bit longer from here, into roughly 1-hour chunks. Thoughts on that?


	4. Chapter Four (2:10:37)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit, but chapter four has landed just in time for everyone to... continue to not leave the house, just like Tony in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three has also been updated to a new version without the repeated section in the middle. (:

**Listen:** [Chapter Four (Hosted on Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1u-GtMMr2g0OFt8GdGOo8Q2FB3tabKBZS/view?usp=sharing)

**Read: **[Chapter Four (Original Work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964175/chapters/16283366#workskin)


End file.
